Will you choose me?
by RandomXxAnimexXLover
Summary: Fated encounter with prince charming? Or best friend who is always there for you? If you had to choose between the two, who would you pick?
1. Meeting you

_This will be my NaLu first fan fiction! This story is just pretty much from the top of my head so sorry if it kinda... sucks XD. I'm sorry if the characters will be a bit OC._

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own fairy tail... Hiro Mashima does._

_Chapter 1: Meeting you_

_"_Lu-Chan! Hurry before the plane leaves!" Her heavy footsteps made a pitter patter sound for she was a very petite and small framed person, a big comparison to me.

_"Gomen.." _ If I don't make it in time, that cocky boss of mine, Gajeel, will never let me live it down. If only I had come earlier to find my way through this giant busy body airport, I wouldn't have gotten lost, then wouldn't have had to call Levy to help me out of this predicament. But, I didn't come early I was busy with an acquaintance of mine. Running a few steps behind, I replayed the scene in my head.

**Running down the street trying to hail a taxi is hard. 'My flight is at 20 (8pm if you're wondering), its only 18 00 (6pm) I thought, but with these yellow transportation vehicles ignoring me its impossible. ****IGNORING ME!**

** I, Lucy Heatfilia~, am the certified rightful heir to the currently blooming Heartfilia estate. Sure, I disappeared for almost two years but still, I look just as beautiful as my mother. The light blonde hair and warm chocolate-brown eyes where my mothers, to top it off I have a really good body. I don't want to seem cocky but I have an incredibly curvaceous body that most girls would die for. **

**Rapidly waving my arms with an angry look on my face seemed to have grabbed the attention of one bright yellow cab. As I reached for the handle, a lightly tanned hand held the handle as well. My eyes followed the slightly muscled arm to his torso then his face. **

**He was beautiful, err- handsome. He was blonde like me, and had a beautiful shade of cerulean blue for eyes. If I hadn't already been used to seeing guys showing off their abs, I would have blushed a deep shade of red that could rival Erza's already dark red hair. He wore only a black blazer, he carried his white shirt as if he had forgotten which one was to put on first. **

**"Oi, I'm in a rush where are you headed?" It took me a while to realize he had talked to me. _'He has a deep husky voice...What am I thinking?!' _Shaking my head, I replied, "I'm heading to the Airport." **

**"Oh, me too, lets share the cab?" Those ocean eyes seem to pierce my soul. Failing to hide my light blush, I just nod in response. **

**Most of the car ride was awkward, we barely spoke, the driver put on some weird Hawaiian tunes. The atmosphere was as if someone had died and you found out it had been a joke the whole time. Yes, that bad.**

** As much as I knew he was a stranger, I couldn't help but admire his figure on the seat just a few inches away from me. I took another peek and noticed he had already been staring at me. Shocked, I quickly looked the other way with my face heating up. **

**"You're really ... something." He said with a smirk. I turned back with a questioning look. _'What did that mean?' _Before I knew it, we had reached the airport, we decided to pay the fare equally. **

**"Well, I guess its good to meet you." He started. "My name is Sting Eucliffe." **

**"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you too." He gave me a small warm smile before running off to who knows where. **

END FLASHBACK

Still dazed from the encounter, I hazily gave the instructor my ticket and boarded the plane. I sat on an aisle with Natsu, my pink-headed childhood crush, who looked at me weirdly. Then again, it could have been an illusion. Staring out the window I tried to clear my thoughts, I'll never see him again right? Right. I watched the clouds slowly turn from light pink to white as we climb higher into the atmosphere.

"Oi...Are you ok?" A deep voice startled me from my hazy state, turning to only see Natsu looking worriedly at me. I hadn't noticed how quiet its gotten on the plane. Everyone seems to be asleep right now. I just answer with a nod and try to get some rest.

.

.

.

I watched her with an amused expression, or what I think is an amused expression is like. She's just daydreaming again, about what, I wonder. Me? Nah, I don't think she sees me that way... yet. There's always the yet!

"Lucy!" Silence.

"LUCY!" "SHH!" is the response I get from others around me, I ignore them. I'm getting worried, Lucy would normally tell me to shut up, or at least look at me to show she wants me to shut up.

I try one more time, I startle her. All I got was a nod. Well, I got a reaction, right? Oh boy, Hawaii here we come.

.

.

.

**A/N: Omg... I'm sorry if its weird, but then again, people say I'm weird so heheheh. This is a short chapter I know, I just didn't have any other ideas that would come to me sorry. D: **

**Yes, I will be continuing soon. **

**I would really appreciate reviews :D good or bad , It will just make me stronger! **

**Thank you for reading a weird first chapter!**


	2. I'm not dreaming right?

Natsu Pov.

Finally off the plane, I have no need to constantly empty out my guts. Thinking back I found it funny how I almost threw up on Erza…and her strawberry cake. It was a close call, if Lucy hadn't pulled me away, Erza would either be eating my guts or emptying her guts. Wow, now that I think about Ezra eating it… _EW_.

I never knew airports would be so much fun! Everywhere you go, there are these moving sidewalks that could give you a good work out if you go onto the wrong one. No joke.

"**Natsu! Over here!"** I turned my attention from the giant window overseeing the city of Honolulu to Lucy. The airport in Hawaii is a lot grander that what I thought it would be. There are employees and security everywhere that say hello, a lot more friendly back in Nevada. The ceiling is high and has a beautiful Hawaiian tribal of fish and other Hawaiian plants.

Lucy had dragged me toward the luggage pick-up while I observed my surroundings of interesting Hawaiian culture. By the time my feet stopped moving, I noticed I had ditched Lucy somewhere. Searching the crowd looking for a head of blonde hair, a flash of golden in the corner of my eye had just walked out of the airport. Assuming that golden head was Lucy I followed it out.

"**Lucy! Where are you?"** People seemed to stop and stare at me for a moment before going on with their own business. I knew I was attractive but I never really cared about it till recently. Or I was just really loud. I'm sure its the latter.

"**Natsu! There you are!"** I turned to see Lucy walking toward me, the light reflecting in her big chocolate eyes, the way the wind blew her hair in frame her face beautifully. I couldn't help but blush lightly at the sight, she was just so... Lucy.

"**Natsu?"** Snapping out of my daze, I flashed my signature smile and replied, **"You slowpoke**." She huffed and ranted about something like, _**'why did you ditch me?'** _I was too busy admiring how cute she looked pouting.

_"_**_Oi!_ Love birds!"** A new voice interrupted.

Startled by the intrusion, we both blushed a deep red. I turned to see Gray with a cocky smirk on his face. How much I wanted to slap it off him. For the next few minutes we had a stare down.

"**You want to _fight?!"_**  
**"Fine by me!"**

As we both readied our positions, a dark aura surrounded us and a menacing voice boomed, **"You two aren't fighting _right?"_**

I almost crapped my pants that voice oozed of anger. **'Erza….'** Was the only thing running through my mind.

Lucy Pov.

Watching Natsu and Gray frozen in their fighting positions while Erza glared at them, would surprisingly make you feel hungry. We had a few more minutes before our shuttle would leave to our hotel. I had told Mira what I was up to, and headed off to find a store with some decent food. Finally deciding on The Rock (Made up because I don't want to use a brand name) I ordered a chicken sandwich and mango smoothie with a salad on the side. Healthy I know.

Heading back to the shuttle stop, I see a familiar blonde pass me with the crowd. Turing back to make sure I wasn't hallucinating about Sting being in Hawaii, I see no golden in the crowd of black and brown heads. **'I'm going crazy. I'm seeing things. There is no way that guy will be here!**' With that in mind I sit down and finish up my food.

**"Lucy…. Help me…"** There are times when Natsu's motion sickness is bearable and convenient, but there are also times when it will get on my nerves and make me feel uncomfortable. Like right now, being in the middle of Gray and a ready to blow Natsu is not a really good combination. I'm sure you're all like **'Yea a ready to blow Natsu, I'd feel uncomfortable too. But Gray? Nah, he's_ cool._'** (See what I did there XD) Not when you have a very jealous Juvia staring at you in the corner with a look of murder in her eye. Not _cool_. (XDD Ok Ok I'll stop… maybe :3)

Once the very slow paced driver finally made it to our destination, it was dark out making the horizon a beautiful shade of red, orange, yellow, and pink with the ocean reflecting the colors of the sky.

Exhausted, we checked in our rooms, said our nightly gesture and headed off to bed to rest for a new day. Little did I know, a certain blonde had walked across the large ocean like lobby.

'_**My room is in the Eva wing, in room 116'** _I thought walking down the Eva hall to the elevators. After a few wrong turns and misguided information I reached the door of room 116 with mixed feelings of exhaustion, anger and embarrassment. Embarrassed because of a local teenager _complementing_ my body, and anger because of an employee who can't tell directions.

Nearly collapsing trying to open the door I staggered my way to the queen sized bed and just fell asleep. Outside there was a disturbing noise, like moaning. The noise seemed to die down a bit but it only came back in full force from next door. Hearing the moans and cries of _'love making'_ made me feel uncomfortable. '_**If only they could be more quiet.'** _I thought.

I awoke refreshed and alert. Remembering the noises before I fell asleep made me grimace. I wondered how I managed to fall asleep. Dismissing the thought I stepped into the bathroom and admired the fine decorations and white bathtub. Most of the cloths and towels where blue in color, I guess the theme in this hotel is ocean. Makes sense when you think of Hawaii most of the time the first thought you think of would be ocean. Stripping and turning on the shower heat I took a good 15-20 minute shower. Steam everywhere, a quiet place in the private of my own hotel room, and no paperwork or deadlines to worry about, right now I'm in my dream land.

Hearing an annoyingly familiar moan I tried to ignore it and enjoy my moment for as long as I can before I snapped. Something unexpected happened, not sure what but I heard a slap, some shouts, then a door slam. By this time I had already changed and dried my hair. Concerned about what might be happening, I opened the door a bit only to find out that my door had been obstructed by a large muscular frame. The person turned and I saw deep pair of cerulean blue eyes. _**'I'm not dreaming...right?'**_

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much how I felt moving to Hawaii. Yes, I came from Nevada. Las Vegas, Nevada to be precise :3 Not sure if I'm a party girl but people say I am soo XD I guess I am? Hawaii, once you get past the natives speaking 'pigeon' they are really funny and friendly. **

**So reviews? I haven't gotten any reviews on the first chapter but I'm not begging or anything! Just saying I will really appreciate it! :D**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Okay~! Thank you for reading this second chapter of _Will you choose me?_**

**Stay kawaii minna 3 -RandomXxanimexXlover**


	3. Pillow fight?

...a_ large muscular frame. The person turned and I saw a deep pair of cerulean blue eyes. "I'm not dreaming... right?"_

* * *

Sting Pov

I turned to see a blonde beauty, her hair damp from the shower she must have taken, the light behind her made a silhouette making her already noticeable curves even more alluring and those eyes. Oh, those eyes seemed to be made of real chocolate, how they are a deep, rich color but at the same time shining so brilliantly like a star in the sky. All I could do was stare. Her features seemed to change from surprise to embarrassment then to anger. I wonder why?

I don't know how long I have stared but once I snapped out of my dazed state, I found she seemed irritated that she had no response from me from who knows how long.

**"...ey!..re..you lis... to me!?"**

**"Yea..." Was my lame response.**

**"Oh really? What did I say for the past 3 minutes trying to grab your attention?"**

**"Um... you said some words to me right? Or maybe you spouted out nonsense."**

Inwardly I continually hit my head on an imaginary table in my mind when she turned to a beautiful shade of pink out of embarrassed-anger with her face scrunched up. For some reason she seemed familiar, like a distant fairytale far away, she _was_ my princess and I _was_ her prince.

I ignored her rant and invited myself into her hotel room. Looking around I noticed it's not that different from mine, which was next door. The queen sized bed in the middle with a glass window separating the outside world and here. There was a dark figure outside. It must be because its night-time.

I thought about recent events as I lay on the red velvet bed. Seems like my girl wanted to breakup, _again. _We break up so many times but we always somehow get back together. It makes me question my sanity to why I even agree. Suddenly I blacked out.

Lucy Pov.

No matter how much I yelled at him he just wouldn't answer. I had all but given up and was content on watching his next move. He is so deep in thought, I wonder what happened. I stared at him for a while, I felt like a pervert. He had his white collared button up shirt unbuttoned showing is washboard abs. I'm a girl, abs are hot ;) I felt if I stared anymore I would defiantly be a pervert so I turned my attention to the glass window. A dark figure was tapping on the glass.

Shocked, I fell off my chair and slowly moved away. But then, I saw a flash of pin-, salmon. Was it Natsu? Did I want to risk opening the glass door, only to find it was just some other guy with the same unique hair color? But then again, what are the odds of that.

Slowly approaching the balcony, I unlocked the lock and it flew open to show the one and only, Natsu Dragoneel. Shocked by his appearance I watched as he grabbed a pillow and comically hit Sting repeatedly on the head.

.

.

.

HIT STING ON THE HEAD?! (COMICALLY?!)

"NATSU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I yelled frantically.

"I'M SHOWING THIS GUY A PEICE OF MY MIND!"

"WHY?!"

He turned to me with a blush prominent on his face, "BECAUSE! HE... just.. room.."

Slowly setting the pillow down he mumbled some incoherent words with the same prominent blush on his cheeks. Unsure of what to do I tried to pry the pillow from him but he was holding on so tight you would have thought something bad had happened. Pouting, I gave in and let him keep his pillow and instead tended to Sting. Sting wasn't wounded since it was a pillow but he had surprisingly blacked out.

Natsu Pov. 

My heart was beating so fast, my face felt so hot. Why did I suddenly want to beat this blonde guy up? My vision started to swirl and I made a brain go into overload. If you where to go into my brain (not sure why you would want to go in there but...) Why? was the only thing on my mind.

I used all my will power to calm down and face Lucy. Once I did though I saw a sight that made me feel so torn. Lucy had her face scrunched up to a worried look while she put on a wet towel on blonde's head. _'Ok, I know I shouldn't call him blonde since Lucy is here too but I cant help it I don't know his name.'_ What made me so torn was the fact that Lucy was looking at someone else.

I hate this feeling. I need to be honest with myself. '**_I lo-like Lucy Heartfillia, just like, we are best friends and a new guy that just suddenly came is just going to be another friend.' _**Thinking this, I felt satisfied. I made my alibi for when he woke up. There was something missing in my conclusion. Not sure what.

For the whole day we stayed in Lucy's room tending 'Sting'. Yup, learned his name. Well I wasn't exactly tending, more like watching him like a hawk. If he woke up and tried to assault Lucy because he was glad a beautiful young blonde decided to help the likes of him. I would defiantly grab a chair instead of a pillow. He had actually woken up once when Lucy took a break and napped. I gave him another treatment and he's knocked out again.

Hey, what she doesn't know won't kill her. :P

* * *

**A/N: OMG IM SORRY *bows really low* I'VE BEEN HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND NOT TO MENTION SCHOOL, AND SUMMER SCHOOL D: I KNOW ITS NOT THE BEST CHAPTER AND NOT THE LONGEST BUT I NEEDED TO UPDATE. AND I FELT I NEEDED A BREAK FROM SCHOOL FOR A WHILE. :3 lol yes ,school can wait for just a while. If anything you could give me some ideas if you want. I will try to be on as much as possible but for now this is all I got. again ... I'M SORRY GYAAA I'M SORRRYYYYY!**


End file.
